


Egon-x-Reader: Love Over Mind & Matter

by Fanfictionlover0724



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionlover0724/pseuds/Fanfictionlover0724
Summary: Life for you is normal...or so you though, the day you meet the Ghostbusters is the day your life changes for the best, or is it the worst. Find out what will happen the more you interact with one Ghostbuster in particular and how he will be a driving force in your life.RAY: Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?EGON: Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?PETER: Have you or any of your family ever seen a spook, specter or ghost?RAY: If the answer is yes, then don't wait another minute. Pick up your phone and call the professionals.PETER, RAY,  & EGON: Ghostbusters!RAY: Our courteous and efficient staff is on call twenty-four hours a day to serve all your supernatural elimination needs.PETER, RAY, & EGON: We're ready to believe you!





	1. Applying for Colleges...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have posted on 3 other sites, Deviantart.com, Fanfoction.net, and Wattpad.com ...I finally decided to post it here for the heck of it. Hope you enjoy this one too.

"This is the last one, for now." You sigh while sitting at your table covered in envelopes and papers in your New York City apartment. You had graduated 3 years ago from Columbia Secondary School and were now hoping to get into a good college for your future career. Feeling a bit down in the dumps you decided to go out and get a drink at a nearby bar. Getting dressed in (F/C) dress and (F/C) heels, you walked down the stairs of your building to catch a taxi. Walking down the street a few steps from your building, you pass 4 guys in weird suits with big tech gear on their backs as you wave down a taxi.

[Egon's POV]  
The little machine Egon had in his hands had been quiet this whole time, until now.

"Hey, Ray?" He called to the man walking in front of him.

"Hmmm?" He answered back absent mindedly.

"Did we pass anything that seemed a bit off to you?" He questioned.

"Uh, no. Why?" He looked back at Egon.

"The PKE Meter just went off."

"Maybe we passed some form of old residue, or it's broken."

"That could be possible, I'll check it later when we get back to the Fire Dept."

[Reader POV]  
After a decent ride in the taxi, now sitting at the bar with a drink resting in your hand, you suddenly hear a squeal of delight come from behind you. It's your friends from school,

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" (Random Friend 1) asks cheerfully,

"Yeah, shouldn't you be applying for colleges?" (Random Friend 2) questions.

"Yeah, but a lot of the ones I applied to either haven't replied or I wasn't accepted, I still have a few options left blank on a list at home." You admitted in defeat.

"Then why are you here?" (Random Friend 1) wonders.

"I thought I'd come get a drink if none of the other colleges don't take me, or a celebratory drink if I do get one." You explained.

"Ok, that makes sense." (Random Friend 2) realizes.

"Yeah, so how are you guys?" You ask the 3 girls standing there.

"Well, we're here cause we got accepted into our colleges." (Random Friend 1) notes.

"Wait, what career are you going for again?" The quiet one speak up.

"A counselor for families who need help." You tell her.

"Oh, that means you need a psychology course. I know a great college that offers one." She chimes.

"Really?" You seem surprised.

"Yeah, it was the same college that the Ghostbusters got kicked out of...Columbia University." She sits down next to you, the other two girls talk amongst themselves.

"How do you know that?" You question her.

"My neighbor, an old cat lady had about 30-something cat ghosts haunting her apartment and would find ectoplasmic barf, dead mice and birds covered in the stuff, ectoplasmic scratches in her furniture and so forth. She had to call them to take care of it and after they finished, I was walking home from work, I overheard the one with the glasses socializing with her and he mentioned something about it." She explained.

"But how do you know the college has a psychology course?" You asked.

"That's where 3 of the 4 Ghostbusters got their Doctorates and P. in Psychology and Parapsychology." She replied.

"Parapsychology? I only need psychology." You groaned.

"They only offer it as a secondary course in honor of the Ghostbusters graduating and teaching there, before they became the Ghostbusters." She chimed.

"Oh, well. I guess it wouldn't hurt that bad. I'll go there tomorrow and get an application I guess." You sighed in defeat.

"Hey, we gotta go. Classes start for us tomorrow, I need beauty sleep." (Random Friend 1) chimes in.

"Yeah, come one (quiet friends name), we gotta go." (Random Friend 2) agrees.

"See ya around, (readers name)." Quiet girl starts walking away with the other two.

"Yeah, see ya. *sigh* I guess Columbia U. is my last chance." You sigh now alone again. "Bartender! Another drink please." You call out.


	2. A Commercial Start...

After a few drinks at the bar, you're a little tipsy as you call another cab to drive you home. Finally, back at your downtown apartment you open the door and kick off your shoes, go to the fridge to get a bottle of water to prevent a later hangover, then plop onto the couch and turn on the TV. The news drones on as you slowly dose off on the couch. (a few minutes later) You wake up not knowing how much time has passed, feeling sweaty from sleeping in your dress and on the couch you decided to take a bath. Walking back and forth from your room to the bathroom with bathing supplies you notice a commercial on, it's a new Ghostbusters commercial.

"Every week, there is a new one of these." You sigh.

(insert fake commercial...have a little reader creativity here)

You watch every new commercial they put out, and memorize them so well cause of their simplicity and humor. After watching said commercial you transport the last of your bath supplies into the bathroom and strip, slowly lowering yourself into the tub with a sigh of relaxation. Washing your hair takes (insert time limit here), now soaking to relax a bit. Closing your eyes and blowing bubbles in the soapy water, you hear a "SLAM"! Sitting up in shock pulling some leftover bubble foam to cover yourself you call out, "Hello? Is someone there?!"

No answer.

Now hearing sounds coming from your room, moving sounds, drawers opening and closing you quickly wash your body, put on a towel and a robe over that, you slowly open the bathroom door to see your bedroom door wide open. Jumping out and yelling "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Thinking someone will run out scared, like a robber. All of a sudden, you freeze seeing nothing but a flash of movement out the front door. Running to your room, you grab your cell phone, sit on your bed and call your mom out of shock.

*phone ringing* "Pick up, pick up." You say shaking.

*receiver connects* "Hello, (insert name) how are you, you sound shaken up?" She sounds worried.  
"Yes, mom, I think there was someone in my apartment." Still shaking.

"What?! Are you ok?" She says shocked.

"I'm ok, but scared out of my wits." Looking around your room to see if anything was taken...not a thing was out of place.

"Did you call the police?" She asks concerningly.

"No, but the thing is mom. The person opened my bedroom door, but not the front door when I saw them run out." You admit.

"Really? That sounds strange." She questions.

"Yeah, they moved so fast I hardly saw anything but a black mass." You replied.

"Huh, is anything missing?" She asks.

"No, but I was earlier this evening at the bar."

"Are you sure it wasn't just your drunk imagination?" She giggled but still sounded concerned.

"I'm sure mom, it seemed...spooky." You added.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Well, seeing as the person seemed 'spooky', I could call those Ghostbuster guys I saw a commercial about earlier." You chime up.

"Are you sure, they might not find anything?" She reassures.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Plus, my friend said the college they were at has a course I need to get my dream job. So they might be able to give me some pointers." You include.

"Ok dear, just please be careful. Let me know if they find anything, ok?" She adds.

"Ok mom, I will. Goodnight, sleep well." You tell her.

"Goodnight, love you too." She ends the call with a click on her end.

*hangs up*

Still a bit terrified from the night's events, you decide the next day you'll go to the Ghostbusters office to see what they can do, then afterward you'll go to Columbia U. for an application paper. Slowly after planning the next day's events you drift off to sleep.


	3. Meeting the Ghostbusters...

The next morning you get out of bed and get dressed to go the Ghostbusters office to set up an appointment, then head over to Columbia University for an application paper. You call a taxi and go to the office (you remembered the address from the commercial), walking inside there is a woman sitting at the desk with short hair and big glasses. There's a nameplate on her desk that says Janine Melnitz,

"Hello? I need to speak to a Ghostbuster."

"Do you have an appointment?" She snaps her gum.

"No, but I will pay if I need major service."

"Major service? What is your case about?" She snapped her gum again.

"I think my apartment is haunted, but there have never been any major signs before last night."

"Last night?" She sighs and presses the intercom button next to her computer. "Ray, there's a girl here who has no set appointment but needs to speak to you about an apartment haunting last night. Should I set one for later this week or are you free at the moment?"

*over intercom* "Yeah, we're free. Send her up here."

*intercom* "Alright. He says you can go up to the lab, go up those stairs *she points to her left* and on the second floor they're up there waiting for you."

"Thank you." You said as you walked to the stairs.

"You're welcome." She popped her gum one last time.

You walk up the stairs and there on the second floor, where three men around a table and one sitting on a couch. You stood in the doorway and tapped your knuckles on the wall to get their attention.

"Hello? Are any of you, Ray?" You ask.

One of them gets up from the table, and walks towards you with his hand out to be shaken.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Raymond Stantz. But you can call me, Ray."

You giggle and shake his hand, "Thank you, I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you."

"Also on the Ghostbusters team is, *points to the man who was sitting across from him* Peter Venkman, *points to the black man between them* Winston Zeddemore, and *points to the couch* Egon Spengler *who was tweaking on the PKE meter mentioned earlier*." Ray introduced them. You stared at Egon longer than the rest of them, Ray noticed you seemed entranced and snapped his fingers in front of you, "Hello? (y/n), are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, um about my situation, oh." You snapped back to reality.

"What happened last night?" Ray asked you.

"Well, yesterday I was home all day except I was done finishing filling out some college applications I went out for a drink at a local bar." You nervously admitted.  
"And then after you returned home, what happened?" He continued.

"I got a water from my fridge, put on some TV, then I must've dozed off. The news was over when I woke up, *you chuckled* and then I...Uh." You suddenly stopped.

"You what?" Ray looked confused.

"I saw your newest commercial on TV." You chuckled again.

"Ah, then what happened?"  
"I went to take a bath," You blushed. "and while I was, I heard noises coming from my room and when I went to investigate, a black mass bolted towards my apartment door. It kinda creeped me out, so I called my mom and told her my plan to come here and see what you guys could do." You explained.

"So, you want us to check to see if there are any readings in your apartment before we decide if it's a true case?" He asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much, yes." You replied.

"Well, I guess we don't have any major appointment today. *he rested his head against his hand* I suppose we could."

Your face beamed with excitement as you thanked him, he turned around and called everybody's attention. "Peter, Winston, Egon, we're going to help this young lady out. Get the reading gear ready, we won't need the big stuff just yet."

Peter got up from his chair and leaned against Ray's shoulder, "Ray, you know I can't do this today...I got a date with Dana and Louis is babysitting Osco for us. So you Winny and Egon have fun with this one, ok?" He left and winked at you.You rolled your eyes, not very amused.

Winston got up after Peter walked out and shook your hand, "No need for introductions ma'am since Ray took care of that." He smiled warmly, you did the same back at him.

Egon, on the other hand, was still sitting on the couch confused, still tweaking the little device with a small screwdriver. "Why isn't this thing working properly?" He mumbled to himself not really noticing you.

Ray called out to him, "Eggy(ee-gy), come on. This person needs our help, the PKE meter will be fine until we get back, just use one of the spares."  
He looked up at Ray a bit irritated, "Ray, I don't like the spares they're more twitchy than this one. I made this one myself, the others are imperfect copies."

Ray apologized to you as he walked over and pulled Egon up a little by the shoulder, Egon got the message and stood up stretching. The white lab coat he wore slid down his pale wrists exposing a watch on his right, he was wearing a gray sweater vest and red tie under the coat, 'Odd fashion sense', you thought to yourself as you watched him. He cracked his back by putting his hands on his hips and curved backward then rubbed under his round glasses at his eyes. He sighed and brushed his hand through his hair (which had a poof in the front).

You stared at him again, like something was pulling you towards him. He looked back at you and you jumped slightly, he noticed you were staring. Ray noted the silence was getting too thick and tapped Egon and you on the shoulders, "Well, let's get going, we don't have much time since Pete won't be helping and it's just us." He walked you down the stairs together to the base level where the Ecto-1 was parked, you didn't notice it there when you walked in...must've been a subconscious thing. Ray got it just as Winston finished loading the scanning equipment carefully in the back, then Egon sat in the back with Winston. Ray motioned from the driver seat for you to get in the passenger side door...this car looked insane, this was going to be a fun ride home.


	4. Affirmation Investigation

They pulled up in front of your apartment after fighting through the New York traffic. You lead them up the stairs, which made you feel bad since they had all that heavy equipment on their backs and carrying some of the devices in their hands made it difficult for them to hold any of the railings. You were in front, Egon was behind you, Ray behind him, then Winston in the back. Ray was asking you more questions about what had happened the night before,

"So, what exactly happened when you got home from the bar? If you don't mind my asking..."

"Well, I got some water from my fridge and sat on my couch to relax and prevent a hangover." You chuckled a little out of breath from the continuing journey up the stairs.

"And did anything happen around that time?" Ray questioned.

"No, actually it all started after I woke up," You replied.

"What time was it when you woke up?" Egon spoke up from behind which made you stumble, he had been quiet the whole walk up, scanning floor-by-floor as you went up. Due to his sudden input, you fell backwards and he caught you with a 'oomph', the weight of the proton pack made him fall back into Ray who almost made Winston go down hard but grabbed him before he went down.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." You said tilting your head back and looking into Egon's glasses, which magnified his chocolate brown eyes.

"It's alright, but would you kindly lean forward, my proton pack is making it difficult to stand back up straight while holding you from falling back." He said in a monotone voice that was more distracting than order-giving.

Your breath was fogging his glasses and he seemed to notice as you leaned back up to settle back on the step, "Oh, yes...again I am so sorry for losing my balance, these stairs aren't the safest and the owner won't get them fixed." You told this little white lie to cover your clumsiness.

After taking his glasses off to wipe them, Egon turned to help Ray and Winston get straightened out.

You finally reached the door to your apartment and unlocked it with your keys, slowly to (hopefully) make sure nothing was going to happen. The 3 men walked in behind you, and you closed the door after Winston walked in last.

"So, since there are no interruptions this time, what was the time you woke up that these events started happening?" Egon asked again.

"Um, it was around 10pm." You chuckled nervously, blushing about what they could possibly be going to ask next.

"And what did you do after you woke up?" Egon asked the worst question yet.

"I u-um...I was getting ready to take a bath and that's when the noises from my room started." You noticed Ray was scanning the door to your room with a P.K.E Meter.

"Uh-huh, so then after that what happened?" Egon asked.

"I got out to see what it was, and then saw the black mass I mentioned before dart through my front door, but the strange thing is that my bedroom door was closed when I went in for my bath. It was open when I heard the noises in my room, why would it need to open one door but not another?" You asked crossing your arms worriedly.

"Well sometimes it takes a spirit more energy to do one thing over another, it may have had the energy to move one door, but just phased through the other, it's very common." Ray said nonchalantly.

"Oh, so what kind of readings are you getting with that thing?" You asked Ray with childish curiosity.

"It's picking up something, but it's faint. The best thing I could suggest is if this thing was a black mass entity it could get stronger and possibly more dangerous...She should find a place to stay until we clear the spirit out." Ray said with a simple nod to the other two.

"Do you have any places to stay?" Winston asked walking closer to the rest of you after standing guard at the door.

"Not really, my mom lives out of the city, I'm applying for colleges, I don't have a job to afford a hotel and all my friends who got accepted to their colleges are staying in private dorm rooms." You sighed in defeat.

"Well, there is one thing we could do," Ray paused and put his hand to his chin thoughtfully, "She could stay at the firehouse with us, it's not like Pete stays in his bed half the time anyway since he has his own apartment with Dana and Oscar."

"Ray, you're not serious...a complete stranger, and a client no less (*mumbles* if we even take her as a client), staying with three men in a firehouse-turned-ghost hunting business? I don't think that's such a good idea." Winston piped up.

"There's the spare bed on the other side of the room? Plus how often do we actually sleep, we're always out on calls sometimes later than usual, or Egon's in the lab analyzing things and Winston, you're always up late watching TV in the lounge." Ray explained trying to make it count.

Egon sighed defeatedly, "Fine, but we should clean it first just to be kind about it."

Winston just shook his head, Ray was beaming with a victorious smile across his face, Egon was wondering why Ray *someone who NEVER gets majorly involved with the clients (except Dana)* was making such a odd decision. You shrugged happily and went to your room, while Ray stood guard in the doorway, and packed some things to wear. You didn't know how long this was going to take, but oh boy was this going to be fun.


	5. Staying Over

Pulling back into the fire dept. and lugging your medium-sized suitcase to the second floor (without so much as an offer of help from the boys getting out of the car with you), they lead you to the bedrooms on the second floor. There were three beds in a row on the one side of the room, hidden behind the door when it opened was another bed secluded from the light and view of the interview area, kitchen, and dining area.

Ray walked you in and gestured to the bed behind the door with his hand, 

“This will be your bed for the time you are staying with us. Me, Egon, and Winston have the ones closest to the door for when we get called on missions. Peter had Winston's bed closest to the window before he managed to get his own apartment which he now shares with his fiance, Dana Barrett. She was one of our biggest and baddest assignment cases who became a friend to us and a lover to Peter who helps her take care of her son Oscar from her previous marriage. You’ll get to meet her sometime.” He opened the door all the way so the bed was visible.

Your eyes widened in surprise at the cozy looking bed, it was in the darkest spot in the room and you liked the dark (especially when sleeping in). Winston and Egon had gone stayed downstairs to remove their jumpsuits and heavy equipment back into the cabinets. 

“This is amazing, Ray!” You beamed with excitement.

“Yep, well...I’m gonna go down with the boys and remove my gear,” he started to walk away to let you get yourself settled, “Oh, we’re ordering food later, if you have anything you want, just tell me when I ask for suggestions.” Ray said with a smile.

“But won’t I have to put any money towards the order?” You asked with concern.

“Nah, we’re a very popular group and have a few deals with some good local places for clearing their ghosts.” Ray winked with a chuckle as he left with a wave.

You put your suitcase on the end of the bed and flopped on it with a squee of joy, it was like a dream staying with the guys you had watched for the past few years and memorized nearly all their commercials. But you stopped and thought, ‘Why would Ray do this? I mean, Egon had a point...I am a complete stranger.’ then your train of thought was cut off by Ray yelling up the stairs to you about what kind of food you wanted (as he was taking requests).

“Um, Chinese is one of my favorite kinds of delivery foods if that’s ok.” You yelled back down.

“Okay, thanks.” He yelled back in response.

You went back to making the bed comfortable by rolling around on it to ruffle the blankets up.

\-----Time Skip-----

It must have been a few hours later because Egon was hovering over you and shaking your shoulder,

“(y/n), wake up, the foods here.” Egon said plainly.

You groaned and stretched as you wiggled slowly towards the side of the bed, with a thud and a “woah!” you fell off the side and hit the floor. You looked up with messy (h/l) bed-head and looked up at Egon with a chuckle. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he reached his hand out to help you up.

“Thanks, I guess.” You blushed.

“Try to be more careful, these floors still aren’t very sturdy, one wrong weight change and someone will fall right through them.” Egon said as he helped you stand and stabilize yourself.

“Not sturdy, what do you mean?” You asked.

“When Ray bought this place it was a wreck, spider and cobwebs everywhere, several pieces of structure were weakened. I even told Peter this place should be condemned, but so far we’ve managed to fix it just barely enough to do the basics of our work. If we had it up to my specifications it could be so much better and efficient.” He answered heading out of the room to the dining area.

“Oh, well why don’t you do it then?” You followed him outside and saw Ray and Winston sitting at a little round table that you must’ve missed on the way in.

“Morning sunshine!” Ray yelled with a smile and sarcasm which you chuckled at, “We ordered Chinese since you’re our guest and we haven’t had it in a while….plus, it’s Egon’s favorite too. Weird, huh?” he added.

“Really?” You looked to Egon, who was ignoring you but eyeing the Chinese take-out containers with a hunger in his science-y brown eyes.

“Oh, yeah. He loves the stuff, but because Pete’s mostly here while Dana is working in the symphony and Oscar is at daycare, so we mostly eat what Pete chooses.” Winston remarked opening the rice containers with care.

You sat down next to Egon who was now rolling up his sleeves and grabbing for the (fave chinese food *if you have one*), without thinking you started to reach for it too and your hand brushed his. He looked at you with surprise and you returned the expression with a blink. Ray and Winston had started to dig into their rices and other Chinese food choices but stopped mid-bites to observe the scene that was occurring.

“You like (fave chinese food *if you have one*) too?” You pulled your hand away and Egon did the same.

“It is one of the simplest yet delicious Chinese foods I’ve ever had since Ray introduced me to it when we were friends in high school.” He admitted.

“What kind of things did you like before that?” You chuckled and started to politely divide the (fave Chi-food *if any*) between yours and Egon’s plates.

“My family didn’t let me have anything that wasn’t on a health level, only when I hung with Ray was I able to sneak other foods into my dietary repertoire.” Egon sat back and let you finish dividing the food.

He seemed to be talking more, but it seemed odd, almost like a trance and he was just spouting things that Ray wouldn’t have expected him to be saying so openly. You were intrigued by what he was saying, and as you and the boys ate he kept telling you small stories about himself. After a while and a quick eat, the sirens went off and the boys were sliding down the poles to the lockers and Ecto-1. Hearing the sirens of the Ecto-1 filled you with hope as it faded away into the distance, you wished it filled people with the same hope it did you.

Walking back into the bedroom, you caught your reflection in the mirror and you noticed your eyes were different. You blinked and they were normal again, ‘must’ve been a trick of the city lights’ you thought to yourself as you curled up in the bed and waited for the boys to return and be there when you woke up.


	6. Breaking in the Silence

Ray was the first voice you heard when you finally came to, 

“She looks so peaceful when she’s asleep.” Ray chuckled.

“You shouldn’t say things like that about strangers, Ray.” Winston said hovering in the doorway.

“Well according to Ray, strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet, at least that’s what he always said in high school.” Egon piped up from the couch of the interview area not looking up from his newspaper.

You opened your eyes slowly so they could adjust to the bright sunlight pouring in from the window. When they focused in, Ray was so close you got scared and rolled out of the bed again and hit the floor for a second time.

“If I’m gonna keep landing on the floor like this, I’m gonna need another mattress to land on.” You said tiredly with a stretching squirm.

Ray helped you up with a hand and you continued stretching now that you were vertical. Egon was sitting on the couch in the interview area when he saw an article that caught his attention, 

“Hey, guys. There’s something here about (y/n)’s apartment.” He said out loud so you could hear from the room.

“What!?” Ray ran past Winston, who barely had time to move out of his way.

You hurried behind him to read the article over Egon’s shoulder, Winston followed to read it too. Egon read it after clearing his throat,

“(Reader’s apartment address), was broken into and was ransacked. A neighbor alerted the police after hearing rustling noises coming from inside, the authorities have sealed off the apartment to search for evidence. No suspect was found, there was no sign of forced entry, but when the police got there they had to bust the door down and only a window was wide open.” He lead his finger across every word so the 3 of you could follow along.

Ray’s jaw dropped and Winston sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose, you on the other hand were white with dread. Egon turned to see the reactions behind him and yours sent him into a bout of empathy he didn’t even know he had.

“(y/n), I am so sorry this happened. I guess it is a good thing Ray let you stay with us, you could’ve been hurt or worse had you been there last night.” Egon said getting up from the couch, walking over to you, and putting his hand on your shoulder as you walked zombily over to a nearby recliner and just dropped onto it. You cried into your hands and he just stood there casting glances to Ray and Winston for help, Ray walked over and decided to say something,

“(y/n), if you want we could drive over and see what damage was done, but that is completely up to you.” He said remorsefully.

You just cried as Egon nervously rubbed your shoulder with his hand in small circles, he didn’t even realize why he was doing this as it was not something he would normally be doing. Winston was just standing there waiting for the decision to be made and he would start getting things ready, you on the other hand were just distraught beyond belief and could only think of one thing to do, something that all girls usually do when things go wrong,

“I w-want to call my mom first before we go anywhere.” You sniffed shakily.

“I’ll take you to Janine’s desk, she’ll let you use the phone.” Ray said offering a box of tissues from the table nearby, which you took with embarrassment due to your current state.

Egon took the newspaper over to the kitchen area and cut out the article with a pair of scissors so you could use it as a secondary proof with your ID to get back in if the police were there. Ray took you down to make the call and Winston followed to get the gear ready, since this could’ve been the entity again. 

Egon now alone went to put the clipping with your things, also for a quick trip to the restroom before taking off anywhere. After finishing, he washed his hands and caught his reflection in the mirror and noticed bags under his eyes (not like his usual ones from working many nights in a row). He took some water in his hands and splashed his face to try to hydrate himself, as he also noticed he was looking pale and drained. You came back up while Ray and Winston packed the Ecto-1, 

“Egon? You okay?” You asked him seeing that the bathroom light was on.

“Yeah, I’m ok. Just looking more tired than usual, you do too you know.” He pointed out.

“Crying does that to you, I guess I need a little pick-me-up.” You said absentmindedly.

“There’s some coffee out there, I think Ray made it this morning when we got back.” He replied drying his face off.

“When did you guys get back?” You asked curiously.

“Around 9am, the ghost was haunting a little girl disguised as an imaginary friend.” Egon scoffed, “Supernatural creatures will stoop to any levels just to draw energy from people.”

You walked over to him and put your hand on his shoulder, in repayment from what he did earlier and you felt a surge of electricity pull through your body. He must have felt it too, cause he shivered.

“Gosh, the water was cold.” He sheepishly chuckled.

“Yeah, I bet...I haven’t used it yet, so I wouldn’t know.” You chuckled in response patting him on the shoulder lightly with humor.

“You should try cold showers,” He stopped after realizing what he had just said to you… a girl who he barely knew, “I mean, um...it’s scientifically proven that they help your health and get rid of migraines, makes you more alert, improves circulation, eases stress, and relieves depression.”

“Huh, I didn’t know that. I guess I’ll try that when we get back from my place.” You started to walk back out the door.

“Wait? You’re going, why didn’t you tell me?” He questioned.

“I thought you knew?” You asked, then you remembered why you came up, “That’s right! I came up here to tell you just that.” 

“So, I guess we should get down there, Ray and Winston are probably ready to go.” He walked out the door behind you when you started to walk away.

“My mom will be there by the time we get there, I told her what happened.” You said walking down the stairs.

Since Winston was in the passenger seat, you and Egon got in the back seat, he let you in first then he got in and closed the door. Driving to the apartment was the easy part, walking up the stairs was too...but when you got there and you saw your mom standing with the door open, the view you and the guys walked up to was not a pretty picture.


	7. A Stunning Revelation

Your jaw flew open, but your hand covered your mouth before any sounds could escape. The police were inside cleaning up the less dangerous parts of the mess with their gloved hands as not to leave any fingerprints, there were papers on the floor and the furniture was strewn about...it was a nightmare.

“Honey, I am so sorry about this.” You mother hugged you and you broke down on her shoulder, “Where were you last night?” She sounded worried.

“She was with us last night, ma’am.” Ray chimed from behind you with a PKE meter ready.

“And you are?” Your mother asked coldly. 

“We’re the Ghostbusters.” Ray said with a smile and his hand out hoping for it to be shaken.

Your mom was still holding you as you cried, “Is he telling the truth dear?”

You nodded in reply and dried your tears on your (f/c) shirt sleeve, “Yeah, I had them check the apartment the say after I called you about the black mist thing.”

Egon started to scan the hall and it came up with barely anything, Ray withdrew his hand since he was denied a handshake, and Winston waited for Ray to start talking to the police so they could scan inside. You told your mom what had happened after Ray checked the apartment the morning before and all she could do was whine and coddle you saying things that would embarrass a child, which is what she assumed you to be since you convinced her to move out of the apartment (which she at least agreed to pay for while you lived there). 

Ray caught one of the cops walking out of the small living room and told him about their case, the cop let them in for a time limit of 25 minutes to which he replied, “That’s more than enough time, thank you sir.” 

Egon started scanning with the PKE meter and Giga meter which brought up some kind of information you couldn’t understand, Winston checked the basics; electric, water, and ventilation systems, and Ray used his goggles to scan the room for anything hidden such as ectoplasm, spectral trails, and other ghostly germs. You just stood with tired eyes and admired them working, especially Egon because he had the most gadgets at his disposal. Your mom just rolled her eyes and walked towards the stairs where there was a window that was open to smoke out of. Out of curiosity you decided to ask Egon a question (also to break the awkward silence,

“How do you get all those cool devices?” You asked with a hoarse voice.

Egon perked his head up from being bent over scanning some disheveled debris, “I make them myself, I take different devices and toys and make use of them in scientific ways.” 

Your eyes widened in awe, “Really? That seems like a waste of the toys, what else have you made yourself?”

“My PKE meter, all the others are-” You cut him off,

“Imperfect copies?” You finished his remark, “I heard you say that to Ray when I met you yesterday.”

“Yeah, I also made the Proton Packs, this Giga meter, and the ghost traps.” He continued proudfully.

“Woah, that’s cool...what did you make them out of? If you don’t mind me asking that is...” You chuckled at your directness.

“The PKE meter is made of normal tech that Columbia University never confiscated when they fired us. The Giga meter is made of scrap metals soldered together to a micro-sized computer board,and the scanning lights are from one of those spinning light toys you can win at a carnival.” He explained still scanning.

“You really are innovative, aren’t you?” You laughed happily.

“Do you remember New Years Eve of 1989 to 1990?” He asked you with a hint of prideful curiosity.  
“Yeah, the whole museum thing. I heard about it on the news, my mom was working that night and I had run of the TV.” You snapped your fingers having remembered that event.

“The Statue of Liberty moving? We did that, her controls were built out of an old NES Advantage controller.” He looked at you with a raised eyebrow hoping for a positive reaction.

You were flabbergasted, HE did THAT with THOSE simple devices and toys fused with computer hardware...what time era was he from? Surely not the 1900’s, you didn’t know what to say but from a friendly hand to the shoulder was a rush strong enough to make you feel better. Egon on the other hand got a little light headed,

“Woah, what was that?” He wobbled and tried to steady himself, he felt a shiver of cold and rolled up his jumpsuit sleeve to reveal goosebumps, “Ray! Scan with a higher rate, I just got a shiver, the entity might still be here.”

You stepped back, your mind was racing. ‘Twice now, I’ve felt that shockwave since I’ve been around these guys, this ghost must really be attached to me even when I’m not at home.’

The boys kicked up the pace, yet no one realised the cops had left and they had scanned WAY past the 25 minute limit they were allotted. You walked back in when they had stopped scanning, you looked among the room for anything that could give away a motive or hint of the spectre that had done this...when a whisper of wind had blown through the left-open window and blew an envelope at your feet,

“COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY, New York City, NY” You read the words quietly, then your eyes went wide with nerves. Tearing the envelope open you read the letter one word at a time so nothing would be missed or skipped over. 

“What’s that (y/n)?” Ray asked walking over to you.

“I...I got in.” You said barely audible.

“Huh? What’s she saying Ray?” Winston also asked joining in.

“I got accepted to Columbia U.!” You jumped as happy tears filled your eyes.

“That’s great, what are you applying for?” Ray questioned in a fatherly tone.

“Family Counselor, so a major class I need is Psychology and Columbia is…” Ray then cut you off,

“...The only college closeby that has it, and did you hear about the…” You cut him off as well,

“...Offer for parapsychology in apologetic honor of you guys and your success? Yes...I know, I was a little bothered by that at first...not anything against you guys though.” You blushed and chuckled.

“I figured.” Ray chuckled in response, “You didn’t know us at the time and it is a bit unnecessary, it’s not like they owe us anything...except our dignity” Ray mumbled

“I just can’t believe I got in! I mean I’ll have to wait until the semester starts, but this is good news...I should tell my mom.” You bolted out of the apartment to your mother who was still smoking out the window.

“Well, I guess she’ll only be staying with us a while longer...the semester starts in a few weeks.” Ray sighed rubbing the stress out of his neck.

“Hey, at least we were able to help her this much, eh, Ray?” Winston consoled him with a pat on the back.

Egon’s hidden empathy decided to show itself again cause while he was turned away from the other two a sigh escaped his lips and he massaged the bridge of his nose under his glasses. ‘Get it together Egon, you barely knew her...she was just a client that Ray decided to play Florence Nightingale to, there is no need to get in over your head...be rational, mind over matter...only a day, you only knew her a day...mind over matter…” He repeated this mantra whenever things got out of his mental level of science. 

Ray and Winston left the apartment and told you they were heading back to the Ecto-1 to load up the gear, you nodded and went back to telling your mom about the whole college thing which she seemed disinterested in. Egon stayed trying to bring back his rational thought, but something kept interfering with his mantra...something he thought would never worm it’s way inside...Love.

“Mind over matter...Love...mind over matter...Love over mind and matter.” He kept correcting himself...until he finally realised...there was no fighting it…

He was in love...with you, and he didn’t know what to do or how to address it in a logical manner...and it was scaring him more than any ghost would or could.


End file.
